mytheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Stones
The only path to victory lies in mastering the Stones. These magical relics are weapons forged by the Fates themselves. The Stones bestow on their caster the power to summon mythological creatures from legends past and unleash dazzling spells on an opponent. Charged by a rare element known as 'mytheon', this alchemic ingredient allows anyone – young or old, man or woman – to harness the underlying forces of the cosmos and channel them into the Stones. A mortal must depend on it for their very survival, lest they meet their demise at the hands of a deadly bestiary arrayed against them. For the gods rarely play fair – they have stolen the secrets of forging Stones and now they too possess the secrets of summoning What is a Power Stone? Power Stones are a collectible item in Mytheon that is the backbone and core of gameplay. Power Stones intiate a multitude of effects not limited to: Spells, summoning structures, summoning minions, and healing. Petroglyph and Truegames proclaim there will be hundreds of unique and highly collectible stones. Stones List (by class) Eidolon Companions *Lara Bonifacio *Courage of Gaia *Creation Spirit* *Disciple Of Bast* *King Cobra *MERGE - Avatar of Gaia *Nightmare *Rage of Gaia *Sacrificial Guardian *Spiritual Kopesh *Spirit of Isis *Spirit of Osiris* *Spirit of Ra* *Warhawk *White Cobra *Will of Gaia Spells *Curupira *Blessing Of Time *Blinding Flash *Call of Anubis *Carpenters Blessing *Celestial Quake *Chronal Torpidity *Cleansing Fire *Cruel Blessings *Curse Of Imhotep* *Curse Of Time* *Fury Of Time *Healing Touch *Intervening Shield *MERGE - Time Storm* *Overwhelming Despair *Rebirth *Rebuke *Saint Storm *Venom of Set(Scales of Set) *Shared Soul* *Shus Vortex* *Sobeks Rage *Spark of Truth *Spirit Call *Spiritual Armor *Spiritual Blast *Time of Life* *Touch of Selket* *Universal Smite* *Weight of the World *Winds of Faith *Will of Apophis Structures *Altar of Hecate *Ancient Tomb *Ankh of Isis *Beacon of Atun* *Deathly Lure *Dispelling Sanctuary *Earthstrike Tower *Fountain of Rejuvenation *Obelisk of Shu *Obelisk of the Mason *Osiris Sarcophagus *Sekhmets Shredder* *Shrine of Thanatos *Swift Spirit Obelisk* *Tower of Spiritual Flame Elementalist Companions *Air Nymph *Earth Elemental* *Fire Nymph *Flame Elemental* *Flame of Spell Corruption *Frost Nymph *Ice Archer *Ice Warrior *Ice Wizard *Phoenix Protector* *Rift Fiend *Stone Shield Guardian *Unstable Magma Fiend Spells *Armor of Iceflame* *Armor of Windstone *Army of One* *Chronal Vortex *Crushing Winds *Crystal Shard *Dark Sleet *Defense of the Titans *Demolishing Earthquake *Drowning Whirlpool *Dust Storm* *Essence of Air *Essence of Earth *Essence of Fire *Essence of Water *Fireball *Firestorm* *Flame Lick *Frost Bolt *Hail Storm *Ice Missile Barrage *Lightning Storm* *Mana Surge *Meteor Storm *Mud Bomb *Nurturing Elements *Obsidian Spear *Power Amplification* *Relocation *MERGE - Ritual of Elemental Fury *Singe *Smoldering Ruin* *Solid Air Blast *Spark *Welding Elements *Windshear *Winds of Solace* *Zeus Thunderbolt *Waters of Lethe Structures *Earth Sphere *Flame Pulse* *Shard of Frozen Time *Lightning Rod *MERGE - Obelisk of Ra* *Obelisk of the Earth *Obelisk of the Sky* *Obelisk of the Sun* *Prismatic Tower *Tower of Icy Doom *Tornado in Chains* Warcaster Companions *Amazon Huntress *Amazon Queen *Amazon Spear *Armor of Horus* *Battlefield Healer* *Centaur Shaman *Centaur Trapper *Centaur Wardrummer *Champion of Nemesis *Essence Thief* *Giant Scorpion *Giant Spider *Gorgon Archer *Grim Bodyguard *Harpy *Hephaestus Bomb *Hound of Ares *Lumbering Cyclops(Cyclops) *MERGE - Avatar of Horus* *MERGE - Avatar of Nemesis *Minotaur Berserker *Minotaur Executioner *Minotaur King *Mirrored Guardian *Pegasus *Retribution Spirit* *Skeleton Archer *Skeleton Warrior* *Spartan General *Spartan Recruit *Spartan Veteran *Spectral Hound* *Spirit of Horus* *Sword of Horus Spells *Athenas Shield *Damage Is Damage* *Enrage *Flames of Prometheus *Giant Growth *Honorable Defense *Rally *Impending Inferno* *Single Minded Ferocity* *Storm of Swords* *Strength of Hercules *War Cry *Will of Chronos *Wrath of Nemesis Structures *Tidal Spire *Arrow Volley Tower *Siege Obelisk *Spire of Set *Enraging Runes *Forge of Hephaestus *Idol of Artemis *Obelisk of Hades *Oblivion Sundial* *Pitch Fountain *Plague Spire* *Scarab Hive* *Shrine of Nemesis *Vortex Spell Maw* Universal Stones Spells *Fire Trap *Stun Mine *Geyser Mine *Web Trap. *Stalagmites. *Jetstream Mine *Light of Apollo Companions *Fire Cyclops *Ice Cyclops Some of these stones are not obtainable in the game anymore, and are marked with an (*). Also some stones may have a sightly altered name.